Moan (?)
by gyllians
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfiction gila. KaiSoo, YAOI, Kai x Kyungsoo x OC, threesome, smut, pwp, NC, one-shot


Ini.. aku nggak tahu kenapa aku nulis ini. Tolong jangan bash aku. Aku cuma ingin menulis sesuatu yang pernah mampir di mimpiku.

Sekali lagi,

Please jangan bash ;w;

Aku janji ngga akan ngulangin lagi ;w;

_**KaiSoo, YAOI, Kai x Kyungsoo x OC, threesome, smut, pwp, NC**_

.

.

.

.

.

Ini gila, sungguhan.

Aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan sudut pandang seseorang tentang pasangan _gay_. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri ketika aku punya teman yang _gay_. Dan sungguhan punya kekasih laki-laki.

Aku belum terlalu yakin. Hanya saja, dua laki-laki ini selalu kemana-mana berdua. Mungkin itu belum terlalu bisa dijadikan indikator kalau mereka pasangan sejenis, tapi cara mereka berbicara menunjukkan kalau ada _sesuatu_ di antara mereka.

Mungkin juga aku yang terlalu delusional, sampai-sampai aku membuat khayalan tentang cara bicara mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Cara bicara, 'kan, sebenarnya subyektif. Aku terlalu terbawa histeria.

Jujur saja aku penggemar pasangan _gay_. Hanya saja, aku belum siap untuk memiliki sepasang kekasih sejenis di sekolah. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri, atau sebenarnya aku jijik ? Aku hanya menyukai foto-foto pasangan _gay_ karena salah satu di antara mereka cantik dan aku tidak siap untuk melihat pasangan _gay_ di dunia nyata ? Kepalaku sampai pusing hanya karena memikirkan alasan yang mana yang bisa diterima.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang pendek namanya Do Kyungsoo, dan yang jangkung juga seksi namanya Kim Kai. Dua-duanya terkenal, sangat terkenal di kalangan para gadis di sekolah. Mereka punya wajah yang patut dipuja para gadis. Sayangnya, mereka malah memutuskan memuja wajah satu sama lain.

Bohong kalau aku tidak tertarik pada mereka, terutama si Kim Kai yang punya kulit tembaga itu. Badannya _perfect_ dan aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan tatapan matanya. Kami selalu sekelas sejak kelas satu, tapi kami tak pernah benar-benar bicara kecuali kerja kelompok. Sosoknya terbuka dan hobi mengumbar senyum _sexy_. Aku yakin dia bisa membuat gadis manapun 'basah' hanya dengan tatapan dan seringaiannya.

Do Kyungsoo juga tidak kalah menarik. Wajahnya imut seperti anak sekolah dasar, tapi mata, alis, dan rambut hitam kelamnya memberi kesan dewasa yang sangat kuat. Do Kyungsoo tidak seterbuka Kim Kai, bahkan terkesan misterius. Tak banyak yang tahu latar belakangnya. Yang orang-orang tahu dia anak konglomerat. Bisa dilihat dari pakaiannya yang tak pernah diulang untuk dipakai. Juga dompetnya.

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Kai memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian, atau hanya perhatianku saja yang selalu terpusat pada mereka, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menatap mereka terlalu lama, dan mereka menyadari apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Sungguh, aku kikuk bukan main. Ketahuan oleh orang yang sedang kita perhatikan adalah hal paling memalukan. Aku berharap selama ini Kyungsoo maupun Kai tak pernah tahu kalau aku ada, jadi gosip Gyllian-mencuri-pandang-pada-Kyungsoo-dan-Kai tidak beredar.

Aku memutuskan untuk hengkang dari kafetaria. Aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Walaupun aku tidak yakin mereka mengenalku, tapi tetap saja. Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka.

Sayangnya, keinginanku mungkin saja tidak terwujud, karena, saat aku melintasi bangku makan mereka, aku mendengar Kyungsoo berkata pada Jongin :

"Namanya Gyllian."

Mati sudah. Kyungsoo mengenaliku.

"36B."

.

DARIMANA KYUNGSOO TAHU UKURAN BRA-KU ?!

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau bukan demi tutorial _setting lay out_ yang berharga dari alumni, aku tidak akan bertahan di sekolah sampai larut begini.

Aku ratunya tidur. Aku selalu tidur awal dan bangun paling akhir. Aku tidak pernah berada di sekolah lebih dari jam delapan, karena aku bakal terserang kantuk hebat pada pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit sampai pukul sembilan.

Dan sekarang aku masih berada di kamar mandi perempuan lantai lima sekolah, tepat pukul sepuluh malam.

Kantung mataku terlihat menebal dan aku tak yakin bisa berkendara dengan selamat sampai flatku yang nyaman di Pine Ave. Tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk tidur di sekolah. Aku tidak yakin bakal ada tempat senyaman klinik yang pasti sudah dikunci.

Jantungku hampir melompat dari rongganya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi perempuan menjeblak terbuka. Dan yang membuatku makin terkejut adalah keberadaan dua sosok di ambang pintu yang bisa kulihat dari pantulan cermin di hadapanku.

Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Oke, aku tidak pernah membayangkan keadaan sepertini-dimana aku terjebak bertiga dengan pasangan _gay_ ini. Berkhayal saja tidak sanggup. Mereka terlalu tida _tertahankan_. _You got my point ?_ Setiap wanita (atau bahkan laki-laki) mungkin akan mendapatkan _sex arousal_ yang hebat jika terjebak hanya bertiga dengan mereka.

"Hai," aku berusaha terlihat santai, tapi aku malah terkesan beribu kali tegang.

Aku berbalik dan pesona mereka benar-benar kian tak tertahan. Jarakku dengan mereka hanya tiga meter dan aku yakin mereka merasakan ketegangan yang kurasakan. Terlihat dari seringai jahil mereka misalnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?" tanyaku sambil berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel.

Aku bisa melihat seringaian Kai makin lebar, bahkan Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Aku salah apa, hah ?

"_Well_, haruskah aku yang mengganti pertanyaannya ? Apa yang '_kau_' lakukan di sini ?"

Kai angkat suara dan aku bisa merasakan kakiku melemas. Suaranya terlampau berat dan dalam. Suara Kai adalah suara yang paling dipuja di kalangan para gadis. Suaranya terkesan mendominasi dan gadis-gadis suka _didominasi _oleh cowok _sexy_ macam Kai. Hanya saja, penekanan kata '_kau_' pada pertanyaan Kai membuatku kebingungan. Ini, 'kan, kamar mandi perem-

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi laki-laki ?"

-puan.

Hah ? Laki-laki ? Tunggu.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan benar saja. Ada jejeran toilet khusus laki-laki di salah satu sisi tembok dan bilik-bilik kecil di sisi lain. Aku rasa penyakit kantuk hebatku terlalu parah sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa membedakan tanda kamar mandi perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Cuci muka," jawabku, berusaha sesantai mungkin (yang kedengaran sangat gagal). "Aku sedikit mengantuk sementara aku harus berkendara sampai rumah."

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, antara gemas dan bingung. Mereka terlalu rupawan untuk segala ekspresi.

"Tadi aku tidak melihat dengan baik. Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Mungkin keputusanku untuk pergi adalah keputusan terbodoh. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, (menurutku) Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Benar saja, saat aku berusaha melintasi pintu keluar, Kai memblokir jalan dengan lengan atletisnya.

"_Not so easy_," ucap Kai padaku, menatap langsung ke mataku dan kakiku benar-benar kehilangan tulangnya.

"Ada apa ?"

Aku berusaha kelihatan percaya diri. Di masa-masa krisis seperti ini, orang yang kelihatan bingung dan lemah mudah sekali di-_bully_. Tapi, sekali lagi, usahaku berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku tidak pandai bersandiwara dan rasa gugupku terbaca oleh mata burung hantu Kyungsoo.

"Siang tadi, di kafetaria-"

Tuh, 'kan. Habis sudah.

"-kau terlihat memperhatikan kami. Ada yang salah ?"

Hilang sudah keimutan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya serius dan mengintimidasi. Benar kata orang-orang. Orang pendek itu jauh lebih mengerikan. Mereka seolah punya rencana untuk membunuhmu kapan saja. _Cute but devilish inside_.

"Tidak. Kupikir pakaian kalian keren sekali hari ini," aku kedengaran tidak yakin, sungguh. "Aku suka _jogger pants_-mu."

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling tatap.

"_Jogger pants is not a big deal_," tambah Kai. Nyaliku benar-benar menciut. Aku takut mereka mencium pemikiran terbodohku. "Ingin menambahi ?"

Sungguh, Kyungsoo dan Kai belum pernah terlihat semenyeramkan ini. Oke, mereka mungkin bergaya angkuh setiap saat, tapi aku belum pernah sepanik dan setakut ini berada di sekitar mereka. Perasaanku saja atau memang mata mereka memaksaku untuk bicara ?

"_It's not a big deal, seriously,_" aku meremas tali kulit tas-ku dengan gemas, benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. "Sungguh. Ini bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk kalian ketahui."

Aku mundur selangkah saat Kyungsoo menggebrak pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya kelihatan tenang, tapi aku tahu Kyungsoo _agak_ marah. Aku tidak tahu kalau dampaknya bakal sebegini buruk. Mungkin Kyungsoo dan Kai tersinggung karena pandanganku terhadap mereka. Mungkin juga pada hal lain. Entahlah, yang jelas, sekarang aku ingin berada di Pine Ave, sekarang juga.

"Katakan sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar marah," ucap Kai pelan, tapi penuh penekanan.

_Well_, belum pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana marahnya seorang Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, aku yakin Kai tahu dan marahnya seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Aku berdeham sesaat, berusaha membuat tenggorokanku terasa lebih ringan, lalu beribicara sambil meremas _flare-skirt_ warna pastel favoritku.

"Aku mohon kalian jangan marah. Ini hanya pemikiran delusionalku saja. Jangan anggap ini serius," aku menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai bergantian. Mereka kelihatan menunggu. "Selama ini, aku ingin tahu soal sesuatu-"

Aku berdecak kesal. Kata-katanya berhenti di lidah.

"-apa kalian _gay_ ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, aku teramat-sangat-sangat menyesal telah mengikuti tutorial setting lay out, menyesal telah masuk kamar mandi laki-laki (yang aku kira kamar mandi perempuan), menyesal terjebak bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai, lalu berakhir terapit di antara mereka berdua,

_sambil mendesah-desah..._

Bisa dibiliang aku siswi tersial, terbodoh, bahkan termujur di sekolah ini. Aku yakin tak pernah ada siswi lain yang dapat kesempatan dicumbu oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai yang terkenal _hot_. Aku yang pertama, dan aku mungkin bakal jadi yang terakhir. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar gila sekarang.

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara aku melawan Kyungsoo dan Kai (aku jadi pihak yang kalah), Kai menawari satu pembuktian ampuh soal orientasi mereka. Sungguh, aku bisa merasakan pipiku terbakar habis ketika kai menawarkan ini :

_'Kita buktikan, apakah penis kami bisa membuatmu mendesah-desah.'_

Itu. Sangat. Frontal.

Aku hampir mimisan mendengarnya.

Aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan keperawananku yang terambil oleh Kai, hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak setuju ketika mereka melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku, langsung serang dan main _remas_. Dan aku berakhir dimasukki sekaligus oleh mereka berdua.

Ini sex pertamaku dan sudah segila ini. Ya Tuhan, aku salah apa.

"Bagaimana ?" Kai menarik lepas bra-ku, tanpa melepas kemejaku yang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua, tanpa melepas gerakan _maju-mundurnya_. "Kau, mmh, masih ragu ?"

Kai tampak mengamati bra-ku sesaat.

"Woah, Kyung, tebakanmu tepat. Gyllian 36B."

Aku malu luar biasa. Ternyata, siang tadi, Kyungsoo sungguhan mengira-ira ukuran bra-ku.

"Diamlah, Kai."

Kyungsoo menciummi tengkukku, meninggalkan banyak sekali jejak kemerahan yang bakal jadi ungu besok pagi.

"Kau tahu, milikku bakal tetap mengeras jika dijepit seperti ini," tambah Kyungsoo, tak mau kalah _memaju-mundurkan_ miliknya lewat belakang.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan ?

_Kembali mendesah, keenakan._

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

**/MIMISAN/**


End file.
